The present invention relates to a computing architecture for vehicles and more particularly, the present invention relates to a novel computing architecture that includes modeling programming from which a data model of the vehicle and the environment around the vehicle is built, which in turn is used by vehicle operations applications to provide various functions consistently and efficiently.
Over the years, manufacturers of on-road vehicles, such as automobiles, vans, trucks, buses, and so on, have utilized computer technology to enhance the operations of existing features and functions in the vehicles as well as to provide new features and functions. For example, programmed controllers, custom-designed processors, embedded systems, and/or computer modules have been developed that support or even control various kinds of mechanical equipment in vehicles. For example, programmed controllers or computer modules have been developed that control or support various engine functions, such as fuel injection, timing, and so on. Programmed controllers or computer modules have been developed to enhance or support operation of transmission systems, suspension systems, braking systems, and so on. The sophistication of these enhancements has advanced as the processing power available for these purposes has increased. It is expected that in the future more aspects of the mechanical equipment in vehicles will be controlled or supported by processors or controllers in order to enhance performance, reliability, and safety, to reduce emissions, and so on.
Aside from using computer technology to support various mechanical functions in vehicles, processors, controllers, or other programmed computer-based technologies are used in vehicles in other ways. Car phones, entertainment equipment (such as CD players), in-vehicle navigation systems, and emergency roadside assistance systems are examples. In addition, new kinds of equipment that provide entirely new features may become available in vehicles. For example, vehicles may include radar systems that detect obstacles on the road ahead and then automatically brake the vehicle to prevent accidents. Another example is an in-vehicle email system that automatically downloads and reads the driver""s email. These new kinds of equipment are likely to include one or more processors and appropriate programming.
These new kinds of equipment hold the promise of making the operation of a vehicle safer, more reliable, less polluting, and more enjoyable. However, there are several considerations related to providing these kinds of features that constrain implementation. One consideration relates to enabling the various processor-controlled equipment to work together. Although many of these processor-controlled kinds of equipment can be (and have been) implemented piecemeal, there exists the possibility that operation of some equipment may conflict with operation of other equipment. This possibility may increase in the future as more kinds of processor-controlled equipment are provided in vehicles. Another consideration relates to the need to provide fail-safe and back-up features as users increase their reliance on these features. Still another consideration is that as the number of processor-controlled kinds of equipment provided in a vehicle increases, there exists an opportunity for efficiencies resulting from shared resources that enable overall costs to be decreased. A still further consideration is that as more processor-controlled equipment is provided in a vehicle, synergistic benefits may arise from sharing resources.
To address the above concerns, the present invention comprises a computing architecture for a motorized land-based vehicle. The computing architecture includes a data network comprised of a plurality of interconnected processors, a first group of sensors responsive to environmental conditions around the vehicle, a second group of sensors responsive to the vehicle""s hardware systems, and a map database containing data that represent geographic features in the geographic area around the vehicle. A vehicle-environment modeling program, executed on the data network, uses the outputs from the first and second groups of sensors and the map database to provide and continuously update a data model that represents the vehicle, past, present, and future environmental conditions around the vehicle, and geographic features, including structures, objects and obstacles around the vehicle. Vehicle operations programming applications, executed on the data network, use the data model to determine desired vehicle operation in the context of the vehicle""s past, present, and future environment. A driver interface receives the vehicle driver""s input. Vehicle control programming, executed on the data network, receives outputs from the vehicle operations programming applications and the driver interface, determines a resolved operation for the vehicle""s hardware systems and provides output commands indicative thereof The vehicle operations programming applications may include adaptive cruise control, automated mayday, and obstacle and collision warning systems, among others. Also supported is a drive recorder that maintains records of the statuses of all vehicle systems and of the driver.
According to another aspect, a new computing architecture for a vehicle is disclosed. The computing architecture organizes the applications and systems in the vehicle into two groups. The systems and applications in the first group are the driver assistance systems. The driver assistance systems include critical mobility-related and safety-related systems, such as the engine, brakes, airbags, and so on, as well as the software that supports these systems. The systems in the second group are the mobile services and information systems. The mobile services and information systems provide for driver and passenger convenience, entertainment, non-emergency communication, and navigation. The first and second groups communicate with each other through an internal firewall system. The internal firewall system assures that operations of the driver assistance systems are not compromised by operations of the mobile services and information systems. The driver assistance systems and the mobile services and information systems can exchange information with one or more external networks using a wireless communications system of the vehicle. A second firewall system prevents unauthorized and/or unwanted external data transmissions from interfering with the driver assistance systems and the mobile services and information systems.